Everywhere
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Emma sees him everywhere, she wonders if she's losing her mind or if its truly a sign. Emma/Jefferson. Mad Swan


**Title**: Everywhere

**Pairing**: MAD SWAN! ahsdlakshd!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, SADLY. I want Jefferson tho. .him.

**Authors Note**: My second Mad Swan fic! yay! I was listening to "Everywhere" by Michele Branch when the inspiration hit me so I made this one shot. I'm not sure if its THAT good. Anyways I hope you like it!

**Fran**

* * *

The first time that Emma saw Jefferson after the "drug you and kidnap, until you make me a hat" incident, was when he was wandering the streets of her little hometown. The fact that he was a hermit (according to Ruby at least) made his presence all the more surprising to her. When she briefly turned to greet Mary Margaret and then looked to see if he was still there, she was surprised to see that he was gone and preceded to spend the next five minutes standing outside Granny's house trying to decide if he had actually been there or if he imagination was playing tricks on her.

She decided to stop thinking and just forget about the whole thing; forget about him to be more specific. She wasn't going to let him invade her mind.

The second time she saw him was just outside Granny's. Strangely enough, he was sitting on the bench, so absorbed in his reading that he didn't even notice she was watching him. But, then again, she thought everything about Storybrooke was strange. She blinked several times, wondering why he was reading here when his house was just as cozy as anyone else's. Not that she really took the time to notice when she was there seeing as he had her drugged up and with a gun pointed to her head. She was so focused on the man across the street that she didn't notice Henry tugging at her sleeve, to get her to walk inside with him where it was a bit warmer. Once they were at the door, Emma turned around only to notice that Jefferson was nowhere in sight.

She was seriously going to start questioning her sanity now.

The third time she saw him was the time she really seriously begun to question her mental stability. She was home after long day at work, too much paperwork for her liking, she had taken a shower, eaten something delicious and now she proceeded to go to bed. Before stretching out she stood by the window, looking outside for anything out of the ordinary.

'_This whole town is out of the ordinary, Emma,'_ she thought and smiled to herself, when something called her attention.

A shadow next to the tree in her front yard, looking up to her window. A shiver ran down her spine when she could finally tell who the person was; Jefferson, smiling widely at her, his whole face illuminated by some mysterious force (how can the light be so bright in the middle of the night?' she wondered) and he heart stopped for a second.

It was more than enough for her to freak out. Her instincts finally kicking in, she grabbed her gun from the night stand and ran down the stairs to the dark street. She looked at her surrounding to find herself alone. Jefferson was nowhere to be seen.

"Emma are you alright," Mary Margaret asked her, wrapping her arms around her body as the cold wind hit her and watching as her friend waved her gun around the empty space.

"He was here," Emma told her, looking once again at her surroundings, breathing heavily all of a sudden. How could he have gone so quickly?

"Who was here?," Mary Margaret asked her, taking a few steps towards her.

"Jefferson…"

"What?," Mary Margaret's desperation was suddenly clear on her face. She was frightened, she could tell, and Emma couldn't blame her. The man had taken her hostage and tied her to a chair for no apparent reason. She had all the right to be scared if the man showed up at her house in the middle of the night.

"But now he's gone. I don't know where he is," Emma whispered and then a sudden anger surfaced deep within her. She was tired, mentally and physically, and the last thing she needed in her long list of issues with the world is for a man to harass her. She was now sure her brain was not playing tricks; it was him and him alone. "That's it. I'm done."

She marched inside, her friend following close behind as she makes her way upstairs to her room. Mary Margaret watched her in silence as she put her clothes back on, dressing quickly and with anger.

"What do you think you're doing?," she questioned her, pretty sure she was questioning her sanity too.

Before Mary Margaret could convince her to stop, to not do anything foolish where Jefferson was concerned, because it was dangerous; Emma took her gun firmly in her hands and headed out of the house saying, "I'm going to put an end to this."

She knew it was, the man was out of his mind, completely crazy and she wondered how could he not be locked in a mental institution, but she had to put a stop to it because it wasn't just the fear of being constantly watched but also because every time she saw his face something within her snapped. Something closely like fire and butterflies in her stomach and she hated it. Hated the fact that he could sneak into her dreams like he belonged there all along, she hated the fact that each time she walked down the street she wondered if he was going to see him again.

* * *

That little situation led her to now standing in front of his mansion, pounding on the door with her fist. After a few seconds, Jefferson opened the door and she walked in. He hadn't invited her in but, as far as she was concerned, that was irrelevant. The door closed behind her with a loud thud, causing her to reach for her gun on instinct and in fear. If he tried to do something to her, she wasn't afraid to fire the weapon be he thankfully did not. Instead he stood by the door, watching her as she silently took in her surroundings. Slowly she turned to face with him with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowing at him in displeasure.

"I'm here to tell you if you don't stop following me around I will arrest you for harassment," she suddenly speaks and Jefferson is so taken aback by her sudden outburst he has to take a few moments to fully process what she was saying.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't play dumb with me Jefferson. I know what you're doing," she snaps. "I saw you outside my house, I saw you looking up my window."

"I'm sorry Sheriff Swan but I really don't know what you're talking about."

"You were there. I saw you."

"I haven't left my house since…that incident with your friend kicking me out of the window." He looks slightly offended and Emma had to use all her self control not to kick the man in the balls.

"You kidnap me, us and…" she stops midsentence, there was no way she was going to talk about the same thing over and over again with a man who was clearly not very mentally sane. "You know what? I'm here to tell you to stop and that's it. If you don't I will lock you up, are we clear?"

"Sure, if you insist," he shrugs and she makes his way towards the door promptly. He steps aside for her to reach the door.

_'Well that was easy_,' she thought. '_Too easy…_'

She stops midway because he was standing next to her, very close and she was really truly having a hard time thinking or even walking (she never thought, not even for a minute that he could cause this sort of reaction in her). His eyes were all over her body, looking at her up and down and she suddenly felt exposed before him, as if he were undressing her in his twisted mind and her heart starts beating at a very rapid pace. She turns around brief and she immediately curses herself from doing it because her eyes were now focused on his lips (very inviting lips) and the way he slowly (sensually) licked them, knowing she was watching.

Before she could stop herself, before she could convince her brain what she was doing was oh so completely wrong, her lips were on his. A quick, hard kiss that sent her mind ten miles away. It wasn't like she was hoping to be kissed back, he was frozen in his spot while her lips crashed against his so she thought he wasn't really going to respond, it was something she needed to do because it was driving her insane and her lips ached in a weird crazy way to be touched.

Then she pulls apart quickly, fire growing on her pale cheeks as Jefferson watches her, slightly amused at her behavior. He was enjoying this way too much.

"Ok…I'm going to…I'm going to go," she whispers, her feet moving rapidly, pulling the door open quickly but before she could move out of the house, the door closed in front of her. Jefferson's hand had reached it before she could make it far and her breath caught inside her throat at the feeling of his body against her back. His breath crashing against her neck, lips moving leisurely towards his ear.

"If you think you can kiss me and then walk way you're very, very mistaken" he whispers and she shivers at how sexy those words sound and how his hand travels slowly up and down her arm.

"What are you going to do? Drug me again," she dares to speak.

He forces her to turn around, her back hitting the door hard and she winces slightly at the pain. He was pinning her against it, his body so close to her own she could feel the heat radiating from each part of his skin, his eyes clouded with desire and lust just like her own. He reaches out, tardily for her cheek, fingertips caressing her flushed skin and she closes her eyes at the contact. His face moves a few inches towards her, his lips just barely touching hers and suddenly she felt desperate to taste him again, fully taste him, his tongue, his everything. As if he were reading her mind he kissed her, painfully slowly, savoring the moment while she holds herself into his shoulders.

It was crazy, everything about this moment was completely insane but at the same time it felt so right. How his hands travel ove her body, how he carefully lifts her leg to hook around his waist, so she could give his body more room, how his lips suck her own making her moan loudly.

Her thought were interrupted suddenly by the ring of her phone, and she feels Jefferson groan against her lips as she pushes him slightly away.

"Its Mary Margaret," she whispers to him, resting his forehead against hers to catch his breath. "She must be worried…Mary Margaret?" she speaks, the woman on the other line sounds as distressed as she thought she would be.

"_Where are you, are you alright?"_ she asks

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"_Did he do something to you? Do you want me to pick you up? I can call David."_

"No. No its okay, I'm fine don't worry…"

Her words die on her mouth as she feels Jefferson's lips making path of kisses from her cheek to her neck, sucking and biting the exposed skin. She holds a little bit tighter to his shoulder, biting her lips to suppress a moan. His tongue was doing wonderful things to her skin and so were his hands, lifting her shirt slowly to caress her flat stomach and she really thought she couldn't take any more of his ministrations without groaning, but she did. Mainly because she didn't want her friend to find out her initial idea of yelling at Jefferson for following her (she now thought it had been only her mind) had been sent out of the window.

"_Are you sure you're okay? You sound a little out of breath."_

"Yeah. I'm…I'm fine."

No she wasn't. She wasn't okay. She was falling slowly, her legs turning weaker by the second and her heart was losing control inside her chest, especially since Jefferson now had dragged his attention towards her fully covered breasts. She throws her head back and arches her body towards his chest when he takes one of her nipples between his teeth, sucking at it on top of her shirt and electricity ran down her whole body as he did so.

"Jesus..." she whimpers and she can sense the smirk on his face at the effect he has on her body.

"_Are you okay?"_ Mary Margaret asks her on the phone. She had forgotten about her friend, her brain not fully processing anything but Jefferson's mouth on her body.

"I'm fine. I got to go. I'll call you soon, alright," she speaks quickly hanging up the phone just in time for Jefferson's mouth to travel down the valley of her breasts, towards her flat stomach, lifting her shirt again so he could drop feathery kisses. "Wait, wait Jefferson stop."

Amazingly enough he did. He stop on his tracks, snap his head up enough to look at her eyes, at the rise and fall of her chest and she was now positively sure he could hear his heart beat. It takes all of her self control, all of her will power to stop his ministrations even though she was enjoying them too much. She couldn't do it; it wasn't her plan all along. She just wanted to talk not to…

"I can't do this. I can't…" she pushes herself off the wall, fixes her shirt as he moves a few inches away from her but he was still close enough for her to feel the heat from his body. She could still reach out for him if she changed her mind, still hold onto his shoulders and drag him towards her, towards her lips. But she wasn't going to. She couldn't. "I think I should go."

He didn't stop her when she reaches for the door knob this time. She knew he wouldn't, but part of her brain hoped he would. She took a few steps out of his house and he stands in the door way, watching her as she gets to her car. The keys were in her pocket, ready to be taken out and turn on the engine but something inside her chest, inside her soul, made her stop in her tracks. Maybe it was his eyes at the back of her head, watching her every move, or maybe it was the quick beating of her heart, she didn't know.

The only thing that Emma knew for sure was that she didn't want to leave. She couldn't. Not when her heart was begging her to stay, to wrap her arms around his shoulders and kiss him with everything she had.

Then he was behind her again, caressing her arms like he had done before and she lost it. The will power she had been fighting with all along.

"I don't know what I'm doing…" she whispers, hands resting on his chest, the beating on his heart hard against her palms.

"It's okay. I'm not sure about it myself," he speaks. "But we can figure it out, together. Right?"

"I would love that"

He kissed her again and this time she wasn't going to fight it.

**THE END!**

**love it? hate it? let me know! **


End file.
